


Warn a Girl Next Time: Mary's Revenge; Steve's Retaliation

by briewinchester



Series: The McGarrett Siblings are Weird [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, F/M, Het and Slash, I have no idea where this came from, M/M, Oh My God, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve McGarrett, Various Kinks, What am I doing, i guess, i'm just gonna go hide under a blanket now, mcgarrett siblings trying to out sex each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Warn A Girl Next Time. Mary exacts her revenge, but not without Steve retaliating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warn a Girl Next Time: Mary's Revenge; Steve's Retaliation

Two days later…

Steve was woken out of a sound sleep by the sound of banging coming from Mary’s room. Wiping his eyes, Steve looked at the clock on Danny’s bedside table. Three am. He was ready to get out of bed and pound on her door to tell her to knock it off and that’s when he heard the sound that froze him in his tracks.

Mary had waited for just the right moment for her revenge. She found a willing guy at a local bar and brought him back to Steve’s place. They started off with a little making out and then she waited for three am to begin her plan. She gave her random guy the signal and he began to roughly finger fuck her. Mary’s hands were planted on the headboard and it began to bang against the wall and she let out a loud squeal as random guy began to lick and suck at her clit.

Danny woke up when he heard the squeal and blinked his eyes to get the sleep out. He looked at the clock and groaned. He knew what Mary was trying to do and it was working. He buried his head beneath the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

Steve looked over as Danny shifted next to him. He watched him turn over on to his stomach, head buried under his pillow, and the sheet fell down to his waist. He listened to the sounds coming from Mary’s room and then looked back at Danny. He smirked as an idea formed in his head.

He draped his body over Danny’s, removing the sheet beforehand. He began to kiss and touch that golden skin, putting his plan into motion.

Danny resurfaced from under his pillow and looked over his shoulder at Steve.

“Babe, what’re you doing?” he asked sleepily.

Steve looked up at Danny and smiled his not-so-innocent smile.

“Nothing Danno. Just horny and want to go another round.”

Danny tried to turn over, but Steve’s weight held him in place. “Oh my God! You are trying to one up your sister, aren’t you? Steven—oh fuck!” he moaned rather loudly.

Mary paused when she heard the moan. She looked at her partner, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Really?! My brother is trying to outdo me. Oh, it’s on big brother.” she flipped them over so her partner was flat on his back and she straddled his hips. She sat down on the guy’s cock.

“Oh fuck! Yes!” she screamed.

Steve had stuck two lube covered fingers into Danny’s well fucked hole and began to jab at Danny’s prostate. He heard Mary’s scream and leant down to whisper in Danny’s ear.

“Do you hear that Danny? Are you going to let my little sister out scream you? C’mon baby. I know you can get louder than that.”

Spurred on by the filth Steve was spilling in his ear, he spread his legs wider; letting Steve fit more comfortably between them.

“Holy motherfucking shit! Steve! More please. More, harder, deeper! Fuucckk!” he screamed.

Steve smirked against Danny’s ear. “There ya go. There’s my loudmouth Jersey boy.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Shut up, McGarrett.”

Mary listened for the answering call and she knew she was going to have to get creative. She was quiet for a bit as she contemplated her next move. She pulled off random guy’s cock and moved up to straddle his face. She threaded her fingers in his hair to hold on for the ride.

“Oh god! Baby yes, just like that! Fuck me with that tongue!” she yelled as she began to ride the guy’s face.

Steve had an idea that would end this entire competition and ensure that he will win. He nuzzled the side of Danny’s face and neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along the skin before whispering in Danny’s ear again.

“Danno, do you trust me?” he asked.

Breathless, Danny answered, “With my whole life.”

Steve removed his hand and applied more lube and inserted four fingers and tucked his thumb in, attempting to make a fist.

Danny immediately tensed up at the pressure pressing against his entrance. Damn that hurt. He fisted the sheets as he shifted his weight on his knees, his right one beginning to throb.

“Fuck! God Steven, what the fuck are you trying to do to me?! Dammit, it hurts.” he yelled through gritted teeth.

Steve ran his free hand over Danny’s tense back. “Relax baby. The sooner you relax, the sooner you can come and show my sister who’s boss.”

Danny let out a strangled yell as he tried to do as Steve asked. He was panting and sweating profusely. “Babe, I can’t do it. Hurts too much. Please, just fuck me and fuck me hard!”

Immediately, Steve pulled out and slicked himself up before plunging into that tight heat. Steve grabbed on to Danny’s hips, hard enough to bruise, and pounded into that perfect ass.

Danny howled out in pleasure and thrust back into Steve, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Oh yes fucking yes! Fuck me babe. Fuck me like you mean it!”

At this point, Mary knew she had been out screamed, but she sure as hell was going to finish what she started. Mary definitely knew by now that Steve changed the rules and now she was racing Danny to see who orgasms first. By the sounds of it, she had some catching up to do.

Mary moved back down and began to ride random guy’s cock for all she’s worth. Pretty soon, she’s feeling heat begin to pool low in her belly. She began panting and shouting expletives at the ceiling.

Steve didn’t want to know how he knew his sister was getting close, so he upped his game. He let go of Danny’s hips and draped himself over Danny’s back and began to play with his lover’s nipples.

Danny was right on the edge and just needed that little extra push over the edge. He moaned as Steve played with his nipples and he turned his head to capture Steve’s lips in an awkward kiss. He pulled away, panting.

“Babe gotta come. Please, touch me. So, so close.”

Steve could hear the desperation in Danny’s voice and moved a hand down and gripped Danny’s hot, hard flesh and began to match his strokes with his thrusts.

Danny closed his eyes shut tight and screamed out his pleasure as he exploded over Steve’s hand.

“Oh fuck Steve!”

Mary cursed as she heard Danny’s climax but she’s too turned on to care at the moment. She came with a shout as she worked herself through the aftershocks. She kept going to get random guy off and out of here. She slid off random dude and gave the universal gesture to leave. She watched him leave and then sprawled out over her bed and instantly fell asleep.

A few thrusts later and Steve was coming deep inside his Jersey boy. He didn’t even have the energy to pull out and rolled over on his side, bringing Danny with him. He snuggled up close to Danny and kissed the back of Danny’s neck.

Danny huffed but snuggled back into Steve. “Next time, your sister stays at a hotel or we do. The both of you wear me out.”

Steve huffed a laugh. “Whatever you say Danno. Get some sleep.”

The next morning, Mary didn’t get up til late morning/early afternoon. She made herself a cup of coffee before she even acknowledged Steve and Danny.

“Alright. You win. I’ll stay somewhere else next time I visit. But I gotta admit that was pretty fun. You got a keeper there bro.”

Danny felt his face flush as Steve smirked and planted a kiss to Danny’s stubbled cheek. “Thanks sis. Glad you approve. Now, who wants breakfast? My treat.”

Danny shook his head and leaned into Steve’s side as Mary ran upstairs to shower and change.

Danny looked up at Steve. “You are an animal and my ass hurts thanks to you and your competitive streak.”

Steve captured Danny’s lips in a lazy, deep kiss.

“You love it. C’mon, let’s go shower. I’m sure you want to wash all that dried come off.”

Danny placed their cups in the sink and limped along behind Steve up the stairs and to their shower.”

“Oh and FYI, we are never doing that again. That was just weird.”

Steve smiled. “Sure thing Danno. Whatever you say.”

 


End file.
